User talk:Mools
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hetalia Archives! Thanks for your edit to the Wa! Wa!! World Ondo page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Icelilly (Talk) 19:10, July 27, 2010 Thanks, bro! :D It's truly great to have someone fluent in Japanese help out. Thanks bro~ ㅇㅂㅇ Zirpurze 01:50, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Question! WonderfulAsia, Watermint, and I kind of formed a bit of a group to translate Himaruya's Kitakou and Barjona Bombers, but would you be interested in being part of it too if you wanted? I think Mint's been busy, but we'll have to see. I made a Kitayume liverjournal community for the two series, so far it's gotten a few members. You don't have to if you don't want to, but I was curious. Those two series are so obscure, hehe. Ceras SanMarina 17:34, August 25, 2010 (UTC) I totally agree with Ceras SanMaria! It would be wonderful if you could join the translating group, you'd be a great asset to the translating group. I'm not saying you have to join or anything, but if you considered it that would be excellent! WonderfulAsia 20:16, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Hello to you, Ceras SanMarina and WonderfulAsia! Thank you for your offer. I'm happy to hear you need my help. I could be a helper to translate, not a member of the group. Is it ok? If you need help about Japanese language or culture, I will be happy to answer. And I'm sorry to know too little about Kitako and Barjona. It would be harder for me to help on these works. Mools 02:44, August 27, 2010 (UTC)Mools Thank you very much for offering to help us! You'll be a great asset when it comes to translating questions. You don't need to be a part of the group, though if I need any help with the Japanese culture or grammar question, would it be alright if I asked you? Thank you very much. WonderfulAsia 03:27, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Am I really helpful to you? I always have dictionaries besides me while reading and writing English. You'll be patient with my bad English so far. I am always ready to help you, though I'm not a hard-worker as JAPAN is. Thank you! (^-^ / Mools 08:07, August 27, 2010 (UTC)Mools Yes, you are! It's alright, I've always got piles of books and dictionaries on my desk when reading and writing anything but English. I think your English is great, it's not bad at all. Thank you for your help! WonderfulAsia 15:28, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Translation Questions! Good Day, I decided to translate Chibi-san Date webcomic Himaruya posted up and I came across this; in the last panel the characters says "mataka- mataka-" which I translated as "again or...", the line itself is written in hiragana so it is "またか- またか-”, so is the translation accurate? I only have a page done, so could you check over it sometime (I'll post it on the Kitayume wiki) Thanks! It's really nice to have a native speaker here, your help is really appreciated and I think you're great at English! どもありがとごじます！ WonderfulAsia 02:46, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Hello. The phrase またか‐またか‐ is not questioning oneself, but being disappointed by a situation like "Here we go again." I don't know the image, but generally the phrase means like that. And one thing I have to say to you. I am female. ^.^ Mools 07:42, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Ah, don't worry, I'm female too (whoops, sorry about that), thank you for your help! Ah, the panel can be found here: http://himaruya.blog61.fc2.com/blog-entry-494.html So would it be best if I translate it a "not again" or "Here we go again"? Thanks a lot! WonderfulAsia 13:03, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Now I saw the panel. She is complaining that once again the offer was illustlations only.(She wants to make picture books.) So the word またか‐ shows "This time again the offer is against what I expect." I'm afraid this is so long and wordy here. Mools 13:50, September 4, 2010 (UTC)Mools I see, thanks for the clarification. The bubbles are so tiny I don't even know how I'll fit those words in, the handwriting is also a bit small, well maybe I'll have to get someone else's help. Thanks! WonderfulAsia 14:01, September 4, 2010 (UTC) A Simple Question I've really been intersted in the Dengeki Bunko Novel Prize Competition. I'm wondering if you could provide any information or find any please. I'm just looking for the deadlines and the rules. Thanks. WonderfulAsia 00:44, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I don't know a lot about it, though I find the official site. The deadline is April 20,2011. The detail and FAQ is here. http://dengekibunko.dengeki.com/dengeki_taisho/qanda.php I hope it would be any help. Mools 01:38, October 17, 2010 (UTC)Mools Thanks for the information. WonderfulAsia 01:41, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, the rules are here. http://asciimw.jp/award/taisyo/oubo_1.php Mools 01:45, October 17, 2010 (UTC)Mools Thanks~! WonderfulAsia 02:04, October 17, 2010 (UTC)